Abstract/Summary ? Pilot Projects Core The Pilot Projects Core will be intensively involved in the development and conduct of the pilot/feasibility studies that will be implemented through the CAPPS-M. The Pilot Projects Core Director (SM theory and content expert) and methods/measures experts will draw upon resources and experts in the CAPPS-M, the SON, the University and the broader scientific and healthcare community to develop theoretically strong and methodologically sound studies. Since pilot project investigators are new to symptom SM, they will need intensive mentoring to successfully develop, conduct and disseminate the science of symptom self- management. The Specific Aims of the Pilot Projects Core are to: 1) Oversee the conduct of pilot/feasibility projects; 2) Facilitate the development of future pilot/feasibility projects focused on precision pain self-management; 3) Facilitate the development of other research projects focusing on precision pain self-management; 4) Utilize expertise in other SON research focal areas (neonatal/infant health outcomes, pain management, corrective health), from other disciplines on campus, from healthcare systems and public health providers in Connecticut and that state for the development of research teams; and, 5) Utilize resources of the SON and University for dissemination of findings from pilot projects. We will implement the specific aims of the Pilot Projects Core by working closely with the Administrative Core to manage the assets of the CAPPS-M. We will utilize the capacity of the CAMP members to identify promising new investigators with important and innovative research questions about self-management of pain. We will capitalize on existing collaborations and partnerships in the SON and University to link our project directors with the resources and research team members needed to develop and conduct the science. We have worked closely with the two pilot projects directors and their research teams to develop the brief pilot/feasibility proposals included that are based in the science of precision pain self-management, utilize the Individual and Family Self-Management model, and provide preliminary work for advancing to more developed studies in the future. If funded, we will implement procedures to ensure the appropriate and timely implementation of the pilot projects and monitor the progress on a regular basis so that they are completed as planned.